


Действенный способ

by Florka



Category: Bubble Comics, Красная Фурия
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Британцы и их способы пыток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Действенный способ

Во всём Международном Агентстве Контроля прекрасно знали: если тебе нужно добыть информацию, то для этого достаточно обратиться к сэру Артуру. Меньше чем за сутки он мог расколоть самого крепкого шпиона, притом не нанеся ему ни единой царапинки. О своих методах этот англичанин никому не рассказывал, но не потому, что они были сверхсекретны или что-то в этом роде, а лишь потому, что его никто не спрашивал, а Артур был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы хвастаться собственными достижениями.  
Так о его методах никто бы никогда бы и не узнал, если бы в их отряде не появилась новенькая, Ника Чайкина, обладательница не только отменной груди пятого размера, но и непомерного любопытства. Которое она, конечно же, не постеснялась применить, едва только Артур выволок очередного фрица из комнаты для допросов.  
Но Ника не была бы собой, если бы спросила это напрямую.  
Дождавшись, когда Артур с одной только ему присущей галантностью, провел в комнату нового подопытного, Ника спешно сняла защитную решётку вентиляционной трубы и юркнула вовнутрь.

— Отличный всё-таки вид, — взглядом проводив исчезнувшую в проёме задницу, отметил Джошуа.  
— Что? — не отрываясь от ноутбука, протянул Ян. Он ведь тоже хотел быть в курсе событий, даже если со стороны так не выглядело.  
— Наша новенькая решила узнать секрет сэра Артура, — как бы невзначай заметила Лотта, прочищая дуло винтовки.  
— И, скорее всего, она наивно надеется после этого выжить, — добавил Джошуа. — Хотя я бы на её месте не был так уверен. Эти британцы редкие извращенцы, пусть и прячутся за маской благоразумия и вежливости. Я точно знаю, он пытает их там каким-нибудь испанским сапожком.  
— А ты бы наверняка предложил их закормить гамбургерами? — ухмыльнулся Ян.  
— Нет, самый действенный способ добиться чего-то от человека...  
— Это пригрозить ему геноцидом его собственного народа? — прервал Лотту Джошуа. И тут же словил обойму в лоб. — Эй!  
— Она же пустая, — спокойно заметила Лотта в ответ на его возмущение.  
— Отличный бросок! — всё так же не отрываясь от своего ноутбука, поддержал её Ян.  
— Скажи спасибо, что ты женщина, — потирая лоб, процедил Джошуа, перекатывая сигару из одного уголка рта в другой.

Тем временем, где-то в недрах здания МАК'а, приняв позу готовой к атаке самки богомола, Ника замерла напротив вентиляционной решетки комнаты для допроса. Метод добычи информации сэра Артура Хаксли действительно не был похож на все остальные: вместо того, чтобы угрожать, он предложил допрашиваемому чашку горячего чая и корзинку с печеньем, усадил его на уютный синий диванчик, укрыл пледом, да так и оставил того сидеть в недоумении.  
До тех пор, пока в другом конце комнаты не загорелся свет экрана, и оба они — и допрашиваемый, и Ника — не осознали весь ужас ситуации. Картинка на экране замельтешила, из колонок донёсся странный присвистывающе-завывающий звук и, в конце концов, перед ними предстали первые кадры древнего британского сериала.  
Шел двенадцатый час беспрерывного просмотра, и Ника уже успела в который раз проклясть собственное любопытство — смотреть черно-белый сериал про сумасшедшего старика в полицейской будке было настоящим испытанием для психики. Да и для физических способностей тоже: от напряжения у Ники выли уже все мышцы, но стоило ей сдвинуться с места — и она ту же бы выдала своё местоположение.  
Чем дальше шёл сериал, тем сильнее ей хотелось признаться в собственной глупости и прекратить эту пытку.  
Наконец испытуемый не выдержал этого сумасшествия — время от времени Артур продолжал предлагать ему выпить чашечку чая с молоком или же отведать печенья — и, чуть ли не зарыдав, взмолился к сэру Хаксли с просьбой прекратить царящее безумие.  
Ника выдохнула с облегчением. И как только в комнате начали разговаривать, она медленно стала пятиться назад, к выходу.  
— Я же говорю, отличный вид, — шлёпнув по показавшейся в проёме заднице и получив в ответ пяткой в живот, сказал Джошуа. — Эй!  
— Нечего лапать всё, что под руку попадается, — резонно заметила Лотта.  
— Отличный удар! — что-то уверенно печатая в ноутбуке, поддержал девушек Ян.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты всё-таки баба. Маленькая китайская баба, — потирая живот, обратился к нему Джошуа и перевёл взгляд на только что полностью вылезшую из вентиляции Нику. — Ну как ты, мисс неприкосновенность?  
Ника молчала, не в силах подобрать слов для описания.  
— Как я понимаю, всё очень плохо, — ухмыльнулся на это Джошуа.  
— Жизнь тебя к такому явно не готовила? — откладывая винтовку в сторону, спросила Лотта.  
Ника неуверенно покачала головой в знак согласия, всё так же не в силах проронить и слова.  
Когда открылась дверь кабинета и в проёме появились сэр Артур с фрицем, вся команда дружно повернула головы в их сторону.  
Под их пристальным взглядом, Хаксли проводил своего подопытного и, вернувшись, на некоторое время задержался в дверях:  
— Вы что-то хотели? — он поочерёдно посмотрел сначала на Джошуа, потом на Лотту, Яна и, наконец, остановился взглядом на Нике. Все дружно отрицательно покачали головой, на что Артур, педантично поправив рукав рубашки, предложил:  
— А знаете, вы не хотели бы ознакомиться с богатым наследием британского кинематографа? — и он добродушно улыбнулся. Так, как улыбаются пауки, пытаясь заманить мух в свои сети. Конечно, вряд ли насекомые вообще могут улыбаться, но если бы они могли...  
— Это кажется неплохой...  
— Нет! — испуганным криком прервала Лотту Ника. И, осознав, сколь глупо и бестактно это выглядело, поспешила исправиться: — В смысле, спасибо за предложение, сэр Хаксли, но мы сегодня планировали заняться одним делом.  
— Каким ещё делом? — дёрнув Нику за штанину, спросил Джошуа.  
— Ну. Таким. Делом, — усиленно подмигивая ответила Ника. — Делом, за которое вы все мне очень сильно будете благодарны.  
— А, точно! Делом! — поспешно протянул Джошуа.  
— Да, отличное дело! — поддержал их Ян, всё также не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
— Да. Дело. Прости, — извинилась перед Артуром Лотта.  
И даже если Артур обиделся, он не подал виду — ведь он был очень воспитанным человеком и самым настоящим англичанином. Тем более, смотреть всего классического Доктора Кто даже в одиночестве: истинное удовольствие.


End file.
